


Красная пандемия

by kak2z



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kak2z/pseuds/kak2z
Summary: Ньют обнаруживает немагическое животное, в панике мечущееся по коридорам Вулворт-билдинг. Но то, что по МАКУСА бегает красная панда, — далеко не самая неожиданная новость за этот день.Размещение: запрещено без разрешения переводчика и автора.Переведено на ЗФБ-2018 для команды WTF Fantastic Beasts 2018





	Красная пандемия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Red Pandemic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378105) by [Funkspiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funkspiel/pseuds/Funkspiel). 



Делая то, что должен, Ньют чувствовал себя ужасно, но бедный малыш был так напуган, что непременно поранился бы, если бы Ньют не предпринял хоть что-нибудь.

Когда Ньют прибыл в МАКУСА, там царила суматоха. Авроры и служащие в панике разбегались в разные стороны, испуганно вытаращив глаза, и, судя по выражениям их лиц, магоозолог подумал было, что сбежал Гриндельвальд, но замер, увидев маленький комок шерсти, передвигающийся скачками — слишком большими и шумными для такого маленького тела... и целую толпу встревоженных авроров, преследовавших его.

Это было маггловское существо; немагическое, но тем не менее диковинное. Большие лапы, маленькое пухлое тельце, покрытое красно-коричневым мехом с черными полосками, и большой пушистый хвост. Черные глазки зверя были круглыми от испуга, и он беспокойно пищал и верещал, мчась по коридору. Вот он резко свернул за угол, и пара авроров врезалась в стену, а еще двое столкнулись друг с другом и упали.

— Ньют! — окликнула его Тина, заворачивая за угол и указывая на бегущую в его сторону красную панду. — Лови его!

Стоило Ньюту сделать шаг вперед, как существо забавно притормозило, развернулось в сторону другого коридора и пустилось наутёк. Он услышал, как вы ругалась Тина, но не мог сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме выражения ужаса в глазах бедного животного. Не раздумывая, он вытащил из кармана небольшой пистолет, прицелился — рука не дрогнула, несмотря на присущую ему неуклюжесть, — и выстрелил.

Маленькое существо дальше по коридору взвизгнуло и свернулось в маленький пухлый шарик, уставившись на дротик, торчащий из его пятой точки. Да так и обмякло в этой довольно глупой позе.

— Ньют! — возмущенно воскликнула подоспевшая Тина. — Ты подстрелил его!

Он не сразу ответил, поспешив подхватить на руки маленький дрожащий комок. Дрожащий даже сейчас, когда успокоительное начало действовать. Легкое — оно не должно было полностью отключить малыша, — но достаточно эффективное, чтобы немного усмирить его. Зверек яростно моргал, будто борясь с блаженным усыпляющим дурманом, но дремота сделала его медлительным и спокойным. Он свернулся клубочком у Ньюта на руках, мягко сопя ему в шею, прежде чем наконец уложить ему на плечо свою пушистую морду и вздохнуть. Ньют чувствовал, как медленно успокаивается под ладонью его сердцебиение.

— Ш-ш-ш, тихо, — пробормотал Ньют. — Мамочка здесь.

— Ньют! — наконец догнала его Тина. Но увидев, что существо успокоилось, тоже вздохнула с облегчением. — Что ты...?

— Легкое успокоительное, — ответил Ньют. — Мне не впервые приходится усмирять испуганное животное. Удирая, они скорее повредят себе, чем что-либо разнесут, так что это самый простой выход. Но как он попал сюда? Это ведь маггловское животное.

Тина кивнула, переводя дыхание, а затем откинула назад волосы и театральным жестом указала на зверька:

— Ньют Скамандер, познакомься с настоящим Персивалем Грейвзом, — измученно выдохнула она. — Мы наконец нашли его.

Ньют тяжело сглотнул, когда на него обрушился весь смысл этих слов.

О боже, он усыпил _настоящего Главу Департамента магической безопасности_.

— Надеюсь, он... отнесется с пониманием?

Тина фыркнула.

— Полагаю, тебе предстоит это выяснить.

Грейвз у него на руках мило зевнул, что-то довольно проворчал и прижался сильнее.

Мерлиновы яйца, почему же Америка такая безумная? Просто полнейший хаос.


End file.
